youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BereghostGames
Mike Coker, or also known as Bereghost, is an American YouTuber known for gaming, vlogging, & his Roblox series. Mike is also a husband and a father of two children, named Tyler & Brianna. History (2011-2017) BereghostGames was launched on November 4th, 2011. On November 6th, 2011, Bereghost uploaded his first video on his channel. But then, the video got taken down in early 2014. To this day, no one really knows why the video was removed, nor does Bereghost does! Then 4 months later, Bereghost started to upload at a regular basis. On February 26th, 2012, Bereghost made a series that would make him very popular to this day, and that is.......ROBLOX. Roblox is like the flagship series of Bereghost. It's what made him very very popular and gain him more subs, and then on August 18th, 2012, BereghostGames hits 1000 subscribers. By the end of 2012, Bereghost hits 4000 subscribers. In April of 2013, Bereghost introduced an offical logo to BereghostGames. On July 8th, 2013, Bereghost starts to do ROBLOX solo and then uploads a new ROBLOX video almost every day. On Janaury 25th, 2014, Bereghost hits 50,000 subscribers! On April 16th, 2014, Bereghost stops doing ROBLOX solo and then plays with the family instead. On May 9th, 2014, Bereghost hits 100,000 subscribers! On June 30th, 2014, Bereghost uploaded a video, but then, he deletes it after 1 day. This was because it was focusing on the neighbor's license plate. On August 26th, 2014, Mike takes the ALS ice bucket challenge. It was the first challenge to ever be posted on his channel. On September 4th, 2014, The BereghostGames offical logo was changed. On September 21st,2014, Bereghost made it at "Top 100 Most Viewed YouTube Gaming Channels in the WORLD!", at place 99. On Thanksgiving of 2014, Bereghost's 100,000 subscribers plaque arrives to Bereghost! On July 20th, 2015, Bereghost hits 500,000 subscribers. Two days later, Bereghost and his family plays paintball. But on October 27th, 2015, Brianna (Snapple43) breaks her collarbone, the first time she breaks her bone. The aftermath of her breaking her collarbone lead for the FGN videos being delayed for 3 weeks. On January 24th, 2016, Bereghost quits paintball and starts up airsoft. A lot of stuff changed during this time period. Like for example, In the first week of June of 2016, you can tell that Brianna and Tyler were going though puberty, because they were changing their looks. Also, Bereghost decided to let Brianna do the unboxing videos, but it got a lot of pedophiles and got super repetitive. There was also a lack of FGN videos during the summer of 2016. Facecams were now introduced. There was also a house tour, which was the Q&A finale, that surprised a lot of people, and made lot of people jealous and mad. The channel was losing so many views and subscribers due to this.Mike had to act fast.And he did. On November 21st, 2016, Bereghost started to upload 2 FGN videos a day! Then, the channel started to grow again, and so did his views. Also, his facecams discontinued on the same day, due to green screen issues. On December 14th, 2016, Bereghost uploaded a ROBLOX video. But then, he said it will be the last ROBLOX video in a few months. He will now only do a few ROBLOX videos every few months. On February 17th, 2017, Bereghost hits 800,000 subscribers.On March 22nd, 2017, the BereghostGames offical logo is now changed. It was the first time he changed the logo since September 4th, 2014. At the end, Bereghost will still always do variety gaming for all ages, whether they are 2 years old or they are 89 years old, ALWAYS; until the end of the channel. Current Series * The FGN Crew Plays: * Minecraft * Tricky Towers * Roblox (On hiatus) * FGN Mail Time * Tower Unite * Ghost Recon Wildlands * Airsoft * We Need to go Deeper * Rocket League Fun Facts 1. Mike had a channel named "Bereghost78", that only got up to 5,400 subscribers before getting deleted in March 2011 2. During 2012-2014, BereghostGames was the only popular Roblox YouTuber. 3. Bereghost got Bere, the bulldog on June 14th, 2014. 4. Bereghost got Pixie, the bulldog on March 29th, 2015. 5. The video titled "Modern Wafare 3: 65-13 BEREGHOST IS BACK" is Mike's oldest video, as of March 25th, 2017. 6. Tyler was once diagnosed with asthma. That's not really fun at all. 7. Minecraft & Roblox are the only two series on his channel that is still running since Bereghost78. 8. If you are wondering why Bereghost choose "78" on his old channel name. It's because it represents the year he was born, 1978. 9. Mike (Bereghost) was born on August 9th, 1978, making him the oldest in the family. 10. Mirianda (Pixiedust423) was born on April 23rd, 1981. 11. Tyler (Valadin1) was born on October 19th, 1998. 12. Brianna (Snapple43) was born on November 21st, 2003, making her the youngest in the family. 13. All the family's channels,aside from Mike, were made on the same day, March 25th, 2012. Happy 5 year anniversary when I'm making this! 14. BereghostGames's most watched video is "Roblox: JAWS Updated!" with almost 15 million views. 15. BereghostGames's least watched video is "Update | Delayed Videos until Tuesday" with less than 500 views. 16. He is the only variety gaming Youtuber with more than 500,000 subscribers. 17. The name "Bereghost" first started as a nickname for Mike playing games back in 2000. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers